


i wish that you would kiss me 'til the point of paralysis

by idiosyncratic28



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Feelings, First Kiss, M/M, Post-Canon, RK900 has sharp teeth, RK900 is just confused, can u tell i've never tagged anything before, gavin teaches conrad how to kiss, gavin's just really gay (but he won't admit it), gets a lil bit spicy but that's okay, idk it's just fluff pretty much, just dudes being bros, oh yeah i call rk900 conrad, socially awkward RK900, this has good grammar i swear i'm just lazy in the tags, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 00:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16006766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiosyncratic28/pseuds/idiosyncratic28
Summary: conrad knows that he feels SOMETHING for gavin but he doesn't know exactly what that something entails. gavin basically just teaches conrad how to kiss in the back of his car this is so DUMB





	i wish that you would kiss me 'til the point of paralysis

Conrad didn’t understand the feelings that swirled around his head whenever he was around Gavin.  
He didn’t understand why his thirium pump seemed to stutter whenever the human did something clumsy, the way it shuddered in his chest making him feel hollow, and strange. As if there was something missing - though he didn’t know what. He didn’t know why he felt anger bubbling through his wiring whenever Hank poked fun at Gavin, or some other indescribable feeling whenever the detective spoke to Connor. He didn’t enjoy that feeling; it burnt, as though it was choking him from the inside out.  
He still didn’t know what to call it.  
“Hey, tin-can?” Someone was clicking their fingers in front of his face - the nickname meant it could only be Gavin. Conrad shifted his gaze to the detective; he was leaning across their shared desk, balancing his weight on the one hand that wasn’t directly in front of the android’s face. “You still with me? Zoned out a little bit there.”  
“I - Yes.” Conrad muttered, blinking almost furiously a couple of times. He watched as Gavin narrowed his eyes slightly, before sinking back into his seat.  
“Whatever, not like I care, anyway.”

Conrad hummed, quiet and passive. Usually, he would have torn Gavin apart - his elevated heart rate and the surplus of blood rushing to his face and ears said enough. He clearly cares about something, though again, the android couldn’t pinpoint what. He was entirely frustrated.

“Uh-oh, now your thing’s going.” Gavin stated, twirling his left index finger at his temple. The detective’s gaze was centred on Conrad, and the android fought the urge to squirm under the line of sight. He was entirely aware of his LED spinning a glaring yellow, though he’d become too lost in his thoughts to care.

“Yes.” He stated, blank, and empty. Gavin huffed.  
“Why?”  
Conrad gave no verbal response; instead, lowered his shoulders and furrowed his brow. Gavin made a clicking noise with his tongue that entranced the android; he’d tried to replicate the noise many times, but could never quite get it right.  
“You don’t know, huh?”  
“No.”  
This time it was Gavin who hummed; a low, dissatisfied noise. Conrad’s eyes fell to the human’s mouth.

He’d seen kissing a fair few times, mainly couples out on the streets, or sometimes in the films Connor had made him watch. He hadn’t understood the gesture at first - humans had no need to transfer data orally. It was messy, impractical and downright strange. But then Connor had explained that it was something you only did with those you really cared about - it was a way of explaining your feelings without having to describe them; it conveyed trust, admiration, adoration.  
Love.

The idea had played on Conrad’s mind like a record, ever since Connor’s explanation. He’d convinced himself that it was just a natural curiosity and his determination to learn almost everything he could that spurred on the fascination, and not just the way that Gavin’s lips looked. Conrad wondered if they were as soft to the touch as they appeared visually.

He swallowed thickly.

“Detective Re - Gavin,” Conrad began, struggling to keep his voice as level and stoic as it usually was, “I think I require your presence in the break-room.”  
“You think?” He quirked a brow, and looked incredulously at the android - but Conrad was already on his feet, and rather quickly heading in the direction of the said room. Gavin huffed, reluctantly pushing himself to his feet, and followed Conrad.

The room was empty, which Gavin noted was quite unusual for this the time of day. Empty except for Conrad, who was pacing back and forth like a caged tiger, tugging on the sleeves of his Cyberlife jacket. His LED was blaring yellow once again, and his eyes were unfocused, as though he was lost in thought.  
“What’s your problem, tin-can?” Gavin asked, frustration ebbing into his voice now. He leant over at one of the raised tables, resting his head in his hands, eyes trained on the android before him. Conrad’s pacing slowed at the sound of Gavin’s voice, and he raised his head to look back at the human. His pacing changed direction, and he honed in on the detective.  
“Woah, woah - hey, jesus!” Gavin spat, attempting to straighten up before being caught by Conrad’s hands. The android pinned his arms to his sides, before leaning forward to press his lips against Gavin’s.

Only, Conrad had never kissed anyone - or anything - before. He hadn’t studied, or prepared himself for this situation. He hadn’t focused on technique, or method. And so the android leant forward, and pressed his still-very-closed lips to the side of Gavin’s also very-closed lips. Conrad remained still and silent, and his eyes refused to close.

“No, no - fuck, no, hey, Conrad -” Gavin’s protests were muffled by the android’s face, though he managed to struggle out of his grip and step backwards. He wiped at the side of his mouth with the back of his sleeve, and glared up at Conrad.  
“The fuck was that?”

The android’s brow was furrowed, and his head tilted to the left. Gavin noted that he looked surprisingly innocent, and perhaps even regretful. The LED on the right of his temple pulsed a steady red.

“I - I’m sorry. I thought that - No, it doesn’t matter. My apologies.” He mumbled, sounding all too quiet and passive.  
“No, it’s - fucking hell,” Gavin sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, “S’alright, you just - it’s not like that. You don’t do it like that.”

Only then did Gavin become overly aware of just how visible he and Conrad were, and he felt the blood rush to his cheeks. He stepped backwards again, much to the dismay of the android, and crossed his arms over his chest defensively.

“No, just - c’mon.” Gavin muttered, barely audible. He reached out as if to grab Conrad’s sleeve, but quickly retracted his arm and turned to leave.

“Where are we going?”

When he swivelled back to look at the android, Conrad’s head was lolled to the side in a way that reminded Gavin of a dog. His eyes were slightly narrowed, and his lips ever-so-slightly parted. Gavin focused on them for longer than he should have.

“We’re gonna - M’gonna take you to my car. And teach you how to do that properly,” he said, and paused for a short while, refusing to make eye contact with Conrad, “So you don’t make a fool of yourself again. S’all.”

Gavin watched, subconsciously, as Conrad’s mouth split into the widest grin he’d ever seen. He stared in disbelief, partly because Conrad was smiling, and partly because of the fucking teeth framing that smile.  
Gavin knew that Conrad had been built as the perfect killing machine. He knew that Cyberlife had installed every single fucking upgrade they could to ensure that Conrad would be free from the grasp of deviancy; that he was designed ideally to fit his purpose. He shouldn’t be surprised that the android had teeth reminiscent of those belonging to a top-of-the-food-chain carnivore. His canines jutted out slightly, and were larger and sharper than the rest of his teeth, which also seemed to be unnaturally pointed and shiny.

“Holy fucking shit,” Gavin said, voice a little more breathless than he meant for it to sound. His mind yelled at him to turn around and leave, that if Conrad wasn’t enough of a threat before, he certainly was now. The android’s tongue flicked out from between his lips, and swiped over the front of his teeth.

Gavin took a step closer.  
“Open your mouth?”

Gavin was disgusted by how frail he sounded. However, as Conrad opened his mouth, slowly and uncertainly, a newfound confidence bubbled up in his chest. He reached forward, framing the android’s open mouth with his hands, fingers splayed across his cheeks. Gavin’s right thumb brushed up against Conrad’s lip, and he could’ve sworn he felt the android’s breath catch in his throat.  
If androids even needed to breathe, that is.

“They sharp?”

He felt Conrad nod in his hold, and watched as his shoulders raised slightly.

Gavin shifted his thumb from the android’s lip, and moved to drag the pad of it slowly across the tip of one of Conrad’s canines. He could feel steely eyes searing holes into the top of his head. The pressure from Conrad’s tooth was pleasant; a bittersweet burn as it dug into Gavin’s skin, coated in the blissful warmth of the android’s mouth.

Gavin pulled his hands away, and pivoted on his feet.

“C’mon.”

This time, Conrad asked no questions, and allowed himself to fall into step behind Gavin. He was walking closely - perhaps too closely to the detective, so that if Gavin were to stop for any reason, Conrad would surely walk straight into the back of him. The idea was more appealing than it should have been. 

The detective was silent during the walk out of the precinct and into the building’s allotted car park. Conrad didn’t want to pressure Gavin, or further raise his already elevated stress levels, so he allowed himself to be directed to the car parked in the corner of the lot. Gavin spared a look over his shoulder, around the rest of the car park, before pulling out his keys and ushering Conrad into the back seat of the vehicle.

Gavin clambered in after the android, pulling the door shut behind him. It was only now he realised that the backseat of his car probably wasn’t the best place for this in terms of practicality; space was already incredibly limited, and with Conrad’s wide frame, it seemed even smaller. Gavin, kneeling on the seat and chewing the inside of his lip, looked down at the android with a strange sense of adoration. Conrad was leaning back slightly, arms sprawled out beside him.

“C’mere, dickwad.”

He held out his arms in invitation, and Conrad sat forward. Gavin placed a steadying hand on his sternum to prevent the android from leaning in too far, and repositioned himself so that he was sat sideways on the seat, legs crossed in front of him. Conrad, who had been watching intently whilst Gavin moved, mirrored the position almost instantly, shuffling forward eagerly. Gavin applied more pressure to his sternum.

“Wait, damnit,” he muttered, still shuffling restlessly on the seat. The detective finally settled once he’d hooked one of his legs over Conrad’s knee, allowing the two to sit reasonably close to one another without crossing any of Gavin’s internal boundaries. The hand reluctantly fell from Conrad’s sternum, and the android looked questioningly at Gavin, remaining still. It was as though he was asking for permission, though non-verbally.

“I take it you’ve never done this before, huh?” Gavin all-but mumbled, eyes trained on his lap. He saw Conrad shake his head in his peripheral, though again, there was no verbal cue. Reluctantly, the human raised his eyes to meet those of the android.  
Conrad was still gazing at Gavin with a puzzled look on his face. This situation was entirely new to him; not only was he being taught to do something that served absolutely no purpose to any of his missions, but it was Detective Reed of all people acting as his tutor. An overwhelming surge of what Conrad could only describe as fondness rose up in his chest, and he blinked slowly, exhaling unnecessarily through his nose.

“You gotta - you can’t just,” Gavin began, gesturing wildly with his hands as if it would aid his explanation whatsoever, “You have to move your mouth. You can’t just - put it there - that’s not right. S’not kissing.”

The android’s head tilted to the side again as Gavin spoke, focused entirely on the display in front of him. He narrowed and widened his eyes at the instructions being given to him, nodding every so often to remind Gavin that he was definitely paying attention.  
Only, he wasn’t really paying that much attention to what the human was actually saying. Conrad was more fixated by the way Gavin’s mouth moved as he spoke; the way his lips curled around certain words was incredibly distracting to the android. The lack of eye-contact being provided by Gavin allowed Conrad to focus on the smaller details of his face; the prominent scar that danced over the bridge of his nose was fascinating, as were the smaller indents and imperfections littered across the human’s face. Conrad allowed his mind to wander - how had Gavin come to own those scars? The thought of anyone hurting him was incredibly unpleasant to Conrad, sparking another deep burning inside of his chest. He hadn’t known that emotions could be physically painful, too.

“Conrad, are you listening?”

And then, at last, Gavin’s eyes met the android’s. Conrad shook his head slowly. Gavin exhaled heavily through his nose, bringing his middle and forefinger together and holding his hand up to the android’s mouth. Conrad opened his mouth as if to protest, but Gavin cut him off by pressing his fingers to his lips.

“Practise,” the human spoke, sounding more confident now. He paused, watched as Conrad inhaled through his nose and blinked a couple of times, “You gotta move your lips - like this.”

Gavin pursed his lips and pointed at them with his free hand. Conrad tilted his head and squinted his eyes curiously, but complied, and mirrored the shape with his own mouth. His chest felt fluttery and light as the detective in front of him smiled, almost reassuringly.

“Yeah, you got it,” Gavin murmured, and Conrad felt the need to exhale again. “Now, you gotta - you gotta apply a little pressure, you can’t just stay still.”

He shuffled forward a little, as if to reiterate his point, watching as the android’s eyes widened slightly before his eyelids fluttered to rest in a half-shut position. Gavin felt Conrad surge forward against his fingers, and caught his bottom lip between his teeth. He leant forward, face just to the side of the android’s.

“Close your eyes.” It was barely above a whisper.

And Conrad did. Almost immediately his eyes snapped shut, and a shuddering breath escaped his mouth as Gavin’s lips ghosted across his cheek. The detective watched as Conrad’s brow furrowed, and his LED cycled yellow before returning to its steady, pulsing blue.

“S’good, you’re doing good.” He muttered, bringing his free hand up to the back of the android’s neck to card through the shorter hair there. Conrad pushed forward with his mouth, brow still furrowed in what Gavin could only assume was frustration. After a few short moments he voiced this frustration, in the form of a short huff of breath and a half-swallowed whine. Gavin managed to repress the chuckle that bubbled up in his throat, though the shit-eating grin that spread across his lips said enough to Conrad, who’d now opened his eyes.

“Close ‘em, tin-can,” Gavin tutted, tugging slightly on Conrad’s hair. The android pouted, leaning back from Gavin’s hand. His LED cycled yellow.

“Gavin I - I don’t understand,” he began, and Gavin was taken back by how different Conrad sounded when he allowed his emotions to ebb into his voice. The human used his hold on the back of the android’s neck to pull their heads closer together, and raised his fingers to the other’s lips again. This time, Conrad reacted subconsciously, pressing delicate kisses to the hand in front of him.

“Sshhh, s’fine,” Gavin all-but cooed, running his fingers through Conrad’s hair once more, “Close ‘em.”

He watched as the android’s eyelids fluttered shut again, maintaining the contact between his own fingers and Conrad’s mouth. Gavin leant forward, feeling the android stiffen under his touch. As he had done before, the human allowed his breath to ghost over the cheek just below him, Gavin’s own mouth coming to rest just beside the android’s. Only, this time, the detective tilted his head to the left, pressing his lips to the corner of Conrad’s mouth. Almost instantly, the body underneath him stiffened, and he felt the android draw in a long, shaky breath.

“S’fine, don’t freeze up,” Gavin mumbled against Conrad’s lips, removing his fingers and allowing his other hand to frame the android’s cheek. The latter seemed to take notice of the warmth emanating from the hand on his cheek, and slowly lifted his own hands from his lap. One hesitantly came to rest on Gavin’s shoulder, thumb pressing gently against the hollow of his throat. The other mirrored the hold that the human had on him; rising to frame the detective’s right cheek. Gavin hummed as Conrad moved, pushing impossibly closer, and the android felt something twinge inside him.

Conrad had wanted before. He’d wanted to solve crimes, wanted to pet Sumo when Connor had introduced him to the slobbering hound. He had wanted to shout and to swear and to hurt, though he’d never acted upon those feelings.  
The want he felt now was almost entirely different, though - something new - as it sat hot and heavy in his stomach, twisting and churning whilst Gavin’s lips slotted and moved against his own. He thought absentmindedly of how soft the human’s lips actually were; softer than he’d ever imagined them being, and the movements they made were surprisingly delicate and gentle. Conrad almost wished that they wouldn’t be - he wanted more, despite not knowing of what that entailed.

And then, the contact was gone, and Conrad chased Gavin’s lips as he pulled his head away. Followed as Gavin moved to lean back on the seat, clambering onto the detective’s lap when he was laying almost completely flat on his back. He leant down eagerly, lips colliding with Gavin’s cheek as the human tilted his head to the side.

“Hold it, gotta breathe,” he mumbled, squirming under Conrad’s weight. The android took notice of Gavin’s heaving chest, though his breathlessness posed no risk to his wellbeing. He waited for the human’s eyes to meet his own again before surging forward, recapturing Gavin’s lips.

Conrad supposed that he should have paused to think momentarily of consequence before cornering Gavin in the break-room, but with the detective flushed and writhing beneath him, all inklings of regret had been flung out of the window. The restless movements of Gavin’s body caught his attention, and Conrad experimentally pushed down with his own weight, both confused and delighted at how the form underneath him arched up as if to meet him halfway. Gavin’s hands shakily found the android’s shoulders, as Conrad trailed his lips from the human’s mouth over his cheek, settling with them pressed snugly against the underside of Gavin’s jaw. He grazed his teeth over the tender flesh there, remembering the reaction they’d earned him earlier. Surely enough, Gavin let out some sort of noise - Conrad didn’t know what to label it as, and paused for a moment to ensure that he hadn’t hurt Gavin accidentally, but the tightening grip on his shoulders convinced him otherwise.

Conrad allowed himself to retreat into his own head as his body moved seemingly of its own accord. He thought that now - in this situation - he was beginning to understand. He was beginning to understand the feelings that had plagued him ever since he first met Gavin; the ones that brought a foreign kind of happiness, a swelling in his chest followed by some sort of indescribable child-like giddiness.  
He thought that maybe, on the back seat of Gavin’s car, he’d discovered the name for that feeling.  
And god, it was blissful.

**Author's Note:**

> hey ! this isn't the first fic i've written but it's the first one i've ever posted anywhere so be gentle with me :") apologies for them both being OOC (especially gavin since RK900 doesn't really have a character personality in the game) but this is probably set like ? a few weeks after the revolution after conrad's been employed to the DPD etc. u probably already figured this out i'm just nervous so i'm over-explaining BUT i hope you enjoyed this n pls feel free to leave critiques etc below ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


End file.
